Chōsen Akimichi
Chōsen Akimichi (秋道 挑戦, Akimichi Chōsen) is a tokubetsu jōnin from Yamagakure and a member of the village's own Ino-Shika-Chō team. Background During the , Chōsen, along with his companions, Inochigake, and Shikashishō, were abandoned and left to roam the countryside. They were eventually found by Shōyō Kawahiru, and brought to his academy to be trained as shinobi. Years later, during the onset of the Land of Mountains Civil War, he and his teammates took Ryun Uchiha's, who had been a fellow student along with them, side, and were made honorary chūnin after the war. Upon Yamagakure's foundation, they were taken under the wing of Fujoshi Shihōin, and taught practical applications for their techniques; each becoming tokubetsu jōnin shortly thereafter. At some point, their existence became known to Konohagakure, who reacted furiously, as their clans' secret techniques were now in the hands of another country. He and his teammates then became known as the "Dishonorable Three Ninja" (不名誉三忍, Fumeiyo Sannin). Personality Chōsen is flamboyant, much like other members of his clan, and is prone to shouting. He is also a notably loyal individual, as he seems quite defensive over the First Yamakage, as well as his teammates. He also displays devotion towards Fujoshi, as she trained himself and his teammates to be better shinobi. That being said, Chōsen can be very brash and rude at times, as he is prone to calling others "bakayarō" (馬鹿野郎, idiot), even those in higher positions than him, or random strangers. Also, unique to himself, he tends to end his sentences in "tomo" (とも) which roughly translates to, "–of course". Shikashishō notes that Chōsen has a habit of attacking his opponents mid-conversation, as well as interrupting conversations he is not involved in when outside of battle, further demonstrating his rude behavior. He refers to himself with the term "asshi" (あっし) a term primarily used by working men. Like most members of the Akimichi Clan, Chōsen is obsessed with food and eating. He is almost always seen eating something, from casual everyday situations, to even serious situations, like a meeting with the Yamakage. Inochigake has noted that Chōsen has even stooped to eating meals on important missions. Chōsen, however, insists that his eating is to allow him the necessary calories to preform his unique brand of Akimichi ninjutsu. That being said, Chōsen is a rather gentle individual, and is not in the least bit violent by nature; only engaging in combat when the situation absolutely demands it. Appearance Chōsen is a large, muscular man, who conceals his facial appearance under a white mask, which is emblazoned with a black star and black circles around its eye sockets. His red mustache is his only visible facial feature. He wears the standard uniform of a Yamagakure jōnin; a white, ankle-length cloak that features the Yamagakure insignia emblazoned on its back and a hood attached to the cloak's collar. Beneath this, the remainder of Chōsen's attire consists of a white double-breasted trench coat tied with a black belt, which appears like a luchador's belt, worn with white trousers and boots. Abilities Plot Trivia * Chōsen's name (挑戦) means "defiance".